Gibbs Scares DiNozzo - Tibbs
by Eurythmatix
Summary: Gibbs has a lovely gift for DiNozzo on his birthday but it isn't just a delicious one!


**Author: ** Janey Kay Roberts

**Summary: **It's Tony's birthday and Gibbs has a very delightful gift for him. Find out it's what and why it has gotten Tony so worked up!

**POV: ** Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo

**Type: **One Shot

**xXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sometimes it's always easier to walk away and leave things that were unsaid as just that. I used to honestly believe that Gibbs loved me for who I am and what I was. There were times that I used to wonder how someone could tolerate me so much, work in the same office with me after what would happen between us.

And that day when I decided to walk away and let things go, I finally felt as if I had the upper hand. I felt as if he was expecting me to say something but I didn't.

It all happened in a jiffy.

One moment he was sitting at his desk and I was reading the morning papers. Turning a page I observed him shift his glasses a little way further up his nose as he probably tried to complete the difficult task of getting into his email account. Then his cell phone rang and I was staring at him as he flipped it open and answered it. Was probably Hollis or some other random red head who felt that they had struck gold with Gibbs.

Me? I knew a lot about him, more than enough to make a finally conclusion that when it came to love, Gibbs sucked at it.

I was thinking these thoughts and smiling to myself when Abby appeared in front of me, her eyes shining. In her usual two ponytails and broad smile, she placed a small box on my desk and shook with delight.

'Oooooo!'

I waited.

'Happy birthday, Tony!'

And when it was said I allowed my charming DiNozzo smile to grace my lips, smiling around at everyone just to show them that someone had remembered. Even Ziva looked as if she had clearly forgotten when I know she didn't. I had reminded her last night. And McGee wasn't looking my way but smiling as he probably continued to become lost in a world of cyberspace that neither of us would ever dare to venture into.

I accepted my hug, still decked out in my broad smile and opened the box, taking off the red ribbon as carefully and delicately as I could just for show. Then when I lifted the lid my mouth immediately began to water.

It was a small snug fully loaded dark chocolate cupcake with tiny sprinkles scattered around the top. Keeping my smile on like a fluorescent bulb going in the night I lifted it up and bit into it.

Ziva was watching as I closed eyes whilst I chewed. 'Yum, this is...' I licked my fingers, 'incredible, Abby!'

'Thanks', she said smiling still and bounced on the spot.

'Afraid I got you something like that', I heard Gibbs say and looked up to see him standing at my desk with a box in his hand. But there was something off about his face.

He was smiling but not a usual Gibbs' smile. Just one that was there burning bright like a four watt bulb.

'Happy birthday, Tony –'

'No fair!' Ziva said springing up from her desk and she came striding towards mine, 'I got him the very same thing! Is this a joke the two of you?'

I was presented with three chocolate cupcakes each with multicoloured sprinkles on top.

'Seems like today is Tony's cupcake day', Abby said. 'Think on the bright side: all these cupcakes brought together would make up a birthday cake.'

I was already attacking Ziva's cupcake when she said that and watched around as they all stood around my desk watching me savour the cupcakes.

Gibbs' cupcake was last.

'McForgetful I don't see a cupcake here!' I said looking around at McGee. 'Where is my cupcake.'

'I didn't get you a cupcake', he said matter of factly. 'I got you something much more useful.'

With Gibbs' untouched cupcake frozen in my hand I looked at him and began to smile. 'A shiny new hairdryer, tell me it's one of those styling combs I love those! A nice red Mustang or maybe a –'

'I didn't get you either of those', McGee said and he reached into his desk drawer then pulled out something resembling a slingshot.

'It is a nuzzle', Ziva said with her eyes wide open, a big smile on her face.

'A muzzle', Abby corrected her and laughed. She caught it as McGee threw it to me and examined it. 'Try it on, Tony!'

'How funny', I said throwing McGee a threatening look. 'You'll be wearing it, McGusting when I'm done with you.'

Finally I was able to focus my attention back to Gibbs' cupcake. Lifting it up I closed my mouth around the delicate chocolate texture and bit in, feeling the sprinkles tickle my nose. I bit into half of it and the other half was left in my hand as I was sure I felt something within the cupcake itself. Pulling it back to examine it, I squeaked and pitched it as far as to the 'Most Wanted' board then sprang up, grabbing at my hair and mouth and making choking sounds.

'G-Gibbs!'

Abby and Ziva were already on their way over to the remains of the cake to investigate the source of my outburst whilst Gibbs stood at my desk trying to stifle his laughter with a hand. I glared at him and went around the desk towards him, my eyes dancing with anger.

'You tried to murder me you old sod!' I said jabbing a finger into his chest, 'you tried to kill me –'

'It's only a...' I watched as Abby came back holding the THING in her hand by the tail, shaking with laughter.

Ziva was right behind her too doubling over with laughter.

'It is a candy, Tony', she said looking at Gibbs and giving him a thumbs up.

'It's no candy!'

'It's a candy shaped lizard, Tony!' Abby exclaimed and came towards me holding it up.

Wincing I turned to Gibbs then walked back to my desk. 'Throw it away', I said as I sat down. 'I hate those things.'

Gibbs came over to my desk and leant over, resting a palm on either side of my keyboard. 'Brings back memories of when we were in Mexico.'

'It was a live one!' I cried at him, 'it was on my sheet and it was _this_ close', I held out my hand to signal about a foot away. 'I had no choice but to yell out.'

'More like scream like a little girl', Gibbs said smiling and he walked back to his desk, 'thought it would be nice to put it inside the cake...like slide it in for ya.'

'I hate you, boss', I said glaring at Abby and Ziva as the latter was now holding the candy in her hand.

'I love you lots, DiNozzo', he said and laughed.

**A/N – another one for a boring day. Liked it?**


End file.
